Cub Swanson
Kevin Luke Swanson (born November 2, 1983) is an American mixed martial artist (MMA).Advertising at Sherdog.com He is currently signed as a Featherweight with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). MMA career Early career Swanson made his MMA debut in July of 2004. He lost his first bout against Shannon Gugerty via rear naked choke in only fifteen seconds. Swanson would go on to win his next nine bouts, including a victory over Shannon Gugerty in a rematch from their July 25, 2004 bout. WEC Swanson made his WEC debut on March 24, 2007 with a victory over Tommy Lee by guillotine choke. He has also defeated Micah Miller. Following an eleven fight winning streak, Swanson lost to former UFC champion Jens Pulver, who was making his WEC debut. Swanson was forced to tap out at just 0:35 of round one due to an neck crank after attempting a single leg take down. Swanson was scheduled to fight Diego Nunes on the undercard at WEC 40, but Nunes was forced to withdraw from the fight just days before the bout because of a hand injury. Swanson lost to Jose Aldo by technical knock out via flying knees eight seconds into the first round at WEC 41 on June 7, 2009. Swanson defeated John Franchi on November 18, 2009 at WEC 44 , winning Fight of the Night honors. In his bout against Franchi, Swanson broke both of his hands. Swanson was expected to face WEC newcomer Chan Sung Jung on April 24, 2010 at WEC 48. He pulled out with an injury and he was replaced by Leonard Garcia. After recovering, Swanson faced undefeated wrestler Chad Mendes at WEC 50. Mendes defeated Swanson via one-sided unanimous decision. Swanson next faced Mackens Semerzier in the last fight for both men in the WEC. Swanson defeated Semerzier via split decision. UFC On October 28, 2010, World Extreme Cagefighting merged with the ]]Ultimate Fighting Championship]]. As part of the merger, all WEC fighters were transferred to the UFC. Swanson was expected to face Erik Koch on March 3, 2011 at UFC Live: Sanchez vs. Kampmann. However, Swanson was forced out ouf the bout with an injury. Swanson/Koch was expected to take place on July 2, 2011 at UFC 132. However, Swanson was forced out of the bout with another injury. After just over a year out of action, Swanson returned to face Ricardo Lamas on November 12, 2011 at UFC on Fox 1, becoming the last WEC fighter imported from the WEC/UFC merger to debut in the UFC. He lost the fight via submission (arm triangle choke) in the second round. In his second UFC fight, Swanson faced George Roop on January 28, 2012 at UFC on Fox: Evans vs. Davis. He won the fight via TKO in the second round. Swanson faced Ross Pearson on June 22, 2012 at UFC on FX 4. He won the fight via TKO in the second round, earning the Knockout of the Night bonus. Swanson faced Charles Oliveira on September 22, 2012 at UFC 152. Early in the first round, Swanson hit Oliveira with body shots, which visibly appeared to hurt Oliveira. Swanson followed it up with an overhand right sending Oliveira to the canvas resulting in a KO victory for Swanson. Swanson received a $65,000 bonus for Knockout of the Night. Swanson was expected to face Dennis Siver on February 16, 2013 at UFC on Fuel TV: Barao vs. McDonald. However, Siver was forced out of the bout, and was replaced by Dustin Poirier. Swanson won by unanimous decision. Swanson's bout with Dennis Siver was rescheduled for July 6, 2013 at UFC 162. After a back and forth first two rounds, Swanson defeated Siver via TKO due to punches in the third round. The performance earned both participants Fight of the Night honors. Swanson is expected to face Jeremy Stephens on June 28, 2014 at UFC Fight Night 44. Championships and accomplishments Mixed martial arts *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **Knockout of the Night (Two times) **Fight of the Night (One time) *'World Extreme Cagefighting' **Fight of the Night (Three times) *'Sherdog' **2012 All-Violence First Teamhttp://m.sherdog.com/news/articles/2/Sherdogcoms-2012-AllViolence-Team-48763 Mixed martial arts record References External links *Official UFC Profile * *Cub Swanson Tattoos Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people Category:1983 births Category:Featherweights Category:Lightweight mixed martial artists Category:Lightweights